The Truth Hurts
by kekamarie
Summary: Lana was murdered and no one knows who did it except for a traumatized Lily who can't remember. Will Lex ever be able to move on with his life after awhile? And does Chloe feel more for Lex than she shows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was crying yet again the pain was just too much to bear and he couldn't stand it anymore. It had been three months and still he cried. He had never shed a tear for anyone except his mother and now her. She had left him with three children. Two were at boarding school but were kept close by if anything happened. Their last child was at home with him. His daughter the only girl left in their family now. She looked just like her mother except for her bright red hair. His sons looked liked him the only thing they had of their mother was their eyes.

He heard little feet running into his room. Lex wiped the tears from his eyes quickly and he looked at his daughter. She was waiting in the doorway looking intently at him.

"Come here." Lex told her and he watched as a bright smile came to her face and she ran over to him. Lex placed her on his lap and looked at her. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I can't sleep." Her eyes had huge bags under them she hadn't slept in nights.

"Why can't you sleep?" Lex had been worried about his daughter for awhile. Ever since she kept having re accruing night mares for the past week.

"I don't like the night." 

"Lily what's wrong why won't you tell me?" He looked into the eyes of his child.

"Nothing." She ran her hands over her eyes she was so tired but she was afraid of falling asleep. 

"Lily if you can't tell me then you are going to have to talk to someone else about this." Lex knew that he couldn't let his child keep going through sleepless nights it wasn't good. 

"Who?"

"A therapist to help figure out what is wrong with you and why you can't sleep."

"I don't want to talk to someone else."

"Then talk to me. Please sweetie?" Lex touched her cheek and she looked up at her dad straight into his eyes.

"I don't want to see him kill mommy anymore. I want it to stop." Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Lex ran his hand over her face and he held his daughter. "I know you don't, I know." Lex pulled her in tight and he kissed her head. He didn't know what to do his daughter was traumatized that it was the police officer had told him. Lily couldn't remember what the man looked like at all. All she had told the police was that the man was holding a gun to Lana's head and he had tied up Lily to a chair. Lily remembered him saying 'I am going to let your daughter see just what I saw. Don't worry I won't hurt her' Then she said that he pulled the trigger and Lana fell to the floor. The man untied Lily and then he left.

Lily ended up falling asleep in his arms after awhile. He was glad that Chloe was going to be over in the morning. When Chloe came Lily was always happy it would be nice to see a sincere smile on her face. Lex had loved Lana and they had shared ten years together. It was hard to lose his wife, but he knew he could never understand the pain Lily felt. That day he came home to find police cars surrounding his house had felt like a dream, at first he thought that something bad had happened to Lily. When he saw his daughter sitting on the couch crying and he knew that something had happened to Lana. He didn't believe them at first not until he had seen her and then it hit him hard. He couldn't breath and he had backed into a wall and sat down and cried.

He hated that memory and he hated that he hadn't been home. He had blamed himself and he still did. Lex picked up Lily and took her into her room. He covered her up and went back into his room. Lex pulled back the blanket and lay down. Tomorrow he was going to go pick up his sons and bring them home for the weekend. His eyes closed and memories filled his mind.

In the morning Lex was awoken he heard knocking on the door. He got up and went to door knowing that it had to be Chloe. He only had on his pajama pants and not shirt he hadn't thought to grab one. When he opened the door he was greeted by Chloe's welcoming smile.

"Well I guess I woke you up." Chloe told him as she looked at what he was wearing.

"Yeah you did what time is it?" Lex didn't want to be late his boys always pestered him if he was even a minute late.

"It's eight." Chloe was surprised that Lex wasn't dressed yet he had to go get Alex and Leo in ten minutes.

"Shit. I guess I stayed up too late trying to make Lily feel better. Can you talk to her while I am gone she keeps having these nightmares about Lana." Lex let Chloe in and then he closed the door.

"Yeah I can talk to her you better hurry up you don't want the boys to bother you all weekend." Chloe smirked at him and then she went up the stairs into Lily's room to see if she was awake.

Lex watched as Chloe just walked in as if this was her house and as if she felt completely comfortable here. Lex went back into his room and changed he left the house and went to the boarding school to get his sons. 

Chloe watched as Lily looked up at her. "Hey your dad said that we need to have a talk." Chloe took the little girl's hand and helped her up off the floor.

"About what happened last night." Lily didn't want to talk about she hadn't wanted to talk about it when the police made her when her dad wasn't there to protect her from them. They seemed to get even madder that she couldn't recognize the man that had killed her mom.

"Yeah I know that you don't want to talk about it but sometimes it helps." Chloe brushed the bright red hair from Lily's face she looked so much like Lana.

"It hurts too much."

"It's not good to keep things in there must be some reason that you block out the man who did this."

"I just can't remember what he looks like his face is a blur. All I remember is mommy telling me she loved me and then I remember what the man said and mommy dying." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked at Chloe she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"If you do remember what this person looks like then will you tell someone?" Chloe was worried that something was going to happen to the kids or to Lex if Lana's killer was still out there.

"Yeah I guess." 

"Promise me you will."

"I promise."

"Now let's go downstairs I'm sure you are hungry." Chloe took the child's hand again and led her down stairs she poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and let her eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lily was just finishing when she heard the door open and her brothers raced into the house. Lex came in after them and he found Chloe and Lily in the kitchen.

"The boys will be down in a minute they went to go put their things in their rooms." Lex went over to Lily and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Sweetie."

"Good morning."

Chloe took the bowl from the table and put it in the sink she could tell that the dishes hadn't been done for at least a week or more now. "Are you getting lazy Lex." Chloe raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah I've been so busy." Lex knew that he should have done the dishes days ago but he hadn't found the time.

Chloe turned on the sink and let the water fill up and she put some dish soap in it. "You don't have to do that Chloe." Lex looked at her.

"You're right but I want to." Chloe put the dishes into the sink and started to do them.

Feet were heard running down the stairs. "Dad you never let me run in the house." Lily told him as she realized that he hadn't scolded her brothers.

Alex and Leo came into the room both with red hair and blue gray eyes. Lex looked at them both. "Your sister is right no running you two this is your warning."

"Okay dad." Alex told him as he went over and grabbed a banana off the counter.

Leo sat down at the table next to Lily and looked at his sister. "What's wrong with you?" His voice seemed concerned.

"Nothing." Lily lied looking away from her brother.

"You're lying." Alex said as he sat down on the other side of his sister.

"Boys just leave your sister alone." Lex warned them.

Chloe had finished doing the dishes and she looked at all of them who hadn't said anything for the last ten minutes. "Well aren't you all quiet today."

"Surprising isn't it." Lex came over to the pile of dishes that were clean and he started to put them away. "Do you two have any homework?" Lex asked them as he put the silverware away.

"Yes." Both Alex and Leo said

"Then go upstairs and do it you know the rules. And Lily why don't you go play with your toys or something please?" Lex turned and looked at his kids and they all went up the stairs.

"You sure can clear them out fast." She looked at the table that had been occupied just seconds before.

"I'm just glad that I have good kids they are nothing like me when I was their age."

"That's because they have a father who loves them." Chloe sat down at the kitchen table and she looked at Lex who was leaning against the counter.

"Yeah well I guess it is a good thing I have changed."

"Lex you can't keep living in the past. You have a good life now and I know it is still hard for you and the kids. You don't have to be strong around me Lex you can cry if you want to."

"Thank you Chloe but I already cry enough at night I'm worn out during the day."

"I just thought that I would try to help. It hasn't been easy for me either losing my best friend has been hard. I know it has been harder for you and the kids though you have all loved her more that I ever could."

"I know it has been hard for you Chloe and what happened to Clark you never seem to go off with him anymore."

"Well ever since he started dating Lois he has been distance I mean I see him at work and we have brief chats but that is about it. You're the only person I see on a regular basis and the only person I talk to for more than five minutes."

"Why is that we never used to be close now suddenly things have changed. I don't remember that happening." Lex didn't mind at all that it had happened though the kids loved her and Lex felt like he needed to keep Chloe safe.

"I don't remembering it happening either. You just shared all of Luthor Corps secrets to me and I gained more trust in you. Then when I saw you at the funeral I knew that I had to make sure you were going to be okay. I felt like she was telling me to come to you."

"I see her in my dreams at night she is always happy and she keeps telling me not to be sad and that tomorrow will be better." Lex had frequent dreams of Lana and he wished that somehow she could tell him who had killed her. He didn't want to fear for the lives of his children or Chloe for that matter.

"Does tomorrow ever get better Lex?"

"No everyday I think that she is just going to walk right through the door and it would be like she had never left. I know it is never going to happen but I can't let her go not yet."

"I understand how hard it is to let the person you love go. I never let my father go until I said that he was dead I kept telling myself over and over again that he was gone and there was nothing that could bring him back."

"I can't say the words yet I can't believe them." Lex looked over at her and suddenly he saw the pain in her eyes from remembering her father.

"I wasn't able to until a year after he had died. You have to let Lana go though the longer you hold on the harder it is. Trust me Lex I know." Chloe placed her hand on his and she felt the warmth from it. It was a nice feeling and she knew why she had grown so attached to him. Even when he was with Lana she could feel herself craving him. He was so sweet and loving, he showed no signs of his old self and Chloe wished that Lex was her husband instead of Lana's. She felt horrible about it she didn't like to see Lex and Lana together it pained her. She knew that it was wrong to be in love with your best friend's husband but the feelings she was having wouldn't go away.

Lex liked the feel of Chloe's hand on his he had missed the presence of Lana she was always there to comfort him and love him. He didn't realize until now how lonely he was. Sure he had his kids but it wasn't the same of having someone to talk to someone who was looking out for him. "I know every one has been telling me that. I just love her so much how can I say those words? Lana was everything she gave me three beautiful children and she loved me even when I was the devil and she helped me change. No one can ever replace her and I can't admit it right now I just can't." Tears streamed down Lex's cheeks maybe they weren't dried up yet he thought. This wasn't easy and he didn't think that it ever would get any easier.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lex and she just held him. She hadn't held him like this before and she could feel her heart aching in pain. She didn't like seeing him cry.

Lily came into the kitchen. "Daddy are you okay?" Lily looked at her father her eyes she looked so concerned for him.

"I'll be fine honey." Lex wiped the tears from his eyes and Chloe unwrapped her arms from him and moved next to him.

"Are you sure because you don't look fine." Lily went up to her father and Lex picked her up.

"Yes Lily everything is going to be okay someday." Lex brushed his lips over Lily's forehead. He loved her so much, he loved all of his children so much but Lily was so much like Lana.

"I want to remember daddy. I'm afraid that the man who killed mommy will hurt you or Alex or Leo. How can I remember?" Lily knew why the nightmares kept reoccurring it was because she wanted to remember she didn't want to put her family in danger.

"Well I could take you to a therapist; they could try hypnotherapy on you."

"Lex don't you think that it is a little bit too dangerous for a child her age?"

"I'm old enough for it I'm four I'm sure that I can handle it." Lily didn't want to wait any longer she wanted to know.

"I will make sure they don't do very much to her Chloe."

"If it were one of the boys I would agree but not her Lex." The boys were six and eight Chloe didn't want Lex doing this to a four year old but it was his child.

"Then what do you propose we do? Wait around for this guy to come attack the kids or even you?"

"Me do you really think that I am that big of a risk what about yourself? And I just don't think that Lily is ready for hypnotherapy. I'm sorry but that is just the way I feel."

Lex looked at his little girl who was looking at him with her deep brown eyes. "I think Chloe is right I'm sorry but you are more important to me then finding this man and I think we are safer with you not knowing for now."

"Why do you always have to agree with her?" Lily left and ran up the stairs tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Lex heard the door slam shut and he knew that Lily was mad at him. "You're doing the right thing Lex."

"I know I shouldn't have of made it look like I was going to let her go through with that god only knows what will happen when she sees him."

"Is it true that you always take my side on things?" Chloe didn't think she had convinced Lex to do that much and she hoped that she hadn't made Lily mad at her.

"You just help me think things out. My mind hasn't been working as well as it used too."

"I have to get home Lex. I will see you tomorrow." Chloe gave him a quick hug and then she headed towards the door.

"Thanks for everything Chloe." Lex told her as he walked her out.

"You're welcome Lex." Chloe smile at him and then she walked over to her car.

Lex watched her go and then he closed the door and he went up the stairs. He went into the boys' room and they were both still doing homework he knew that they were both procrastinators and would rather watch TV than do homework. "Turn it off boys and get your homework done if you don't have your homework done by an hour the TV comes out." Lex didn't know how many times he had threatened this and every time they would get their homework done.

Lex moved on into Lily's room and when she wasn't in there he felt his heart skip a beat. He made himself calm down and he started to look in every room he went and knocked on the bathroom doors and he checked the cellar. She wasn't there either the only place he hadn't checked was his bedroom. He opened the door to the room and found Lily lying on the side of the bed that Lana had slept on she was holding a picture and was crying. Lex moved over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Leave me alone." Lily told him moving her head away from him

"Not when you are like this." Lex moved her head to face him and he wiped away the tears from her eyes. He took the picture from her hand and looked at it. It was Lana holding Lily when she was just a baby.

"That's mine." Lily told him reaching for the picture.

Lex gave it to her. "I don't want you to get hurt Lily and seeing the man who killed mommy it will make things worse for you." Lex looked at his little girl he wanted her to understand.

"I want to know."

"I know you do honey but you are too young and you were way too young to see that man hurt mommy and if you remember there are things that can happen to your mind. It is better to let it happen normally whenever you unblock that part then it will be easier."

"I'm scared that he is going to come back." Lily looked up at her father she had already lost one person that she loved she couldn't lose anymore.

Lex held Lily close to him. "I won't let him hurt you or your brothers."

"What about you? We need you daddy."

"I'll be okay." Lex brushed the hair from her face and looked at her. Leo and Alex peered in through the door and Lex looked at the two of them and motioned them in.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"You're sister just needs some cheering up."

"Is this about mom again?" Alex looked at Lily.

"Yes." Lily looked at her older brothers she had always looked up to them.

"Lily you have to quit thinking about it." Alex told her.

"I can't help it."

"It's alright it is okay to think about it and talk about it if not to your brothers then you can talk to me." Lex brushed her hair away from her face. "The more you talk about it Lily the better." Lex laid his hand on her and he looked at his sons. "Did you two finish all of your homework?"

"Yeah dad we did." They both said

"Good we can have some dinner then." Lex picked up Lily and they all went into the kitchen. The boys always helped Lex make dinner. They decided to make pizzas. Once they were done Lex made the boys wash their hands so he could give Lily a bath. She had made a mess with her food she always seemed to when there was sauce involved. Lex cleaned her up the best he could as the boys feet were heard running up the stairs. "Lily can't you try not to make such a mess of your self?" Lex smiled at her as he cleaned some of the sauce from her hair.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay honey just try okay?" Lex looked at her and he could hear the stomping feet upstairs. "Boys what are you doing?" Lex looked at Lily and motioned for her to stay put. He went up the stairs and into the bathroom where the boys had water everywhere.

Alex looked at his father and put his head down knowing that he was in trouble. Leo just looked at his father ready to take whatever was coming to him. "Clean this mess up, brush your teeth and then go downstairs and do something that doesn't involve destructing the house." Lex told them calmly.

The boys started to get towels and clean the mess on the floor. Lex went downstairs and looked at Lily. "Let's go get you cleaned up. You can go in my bathroom I will be there in a minute." Lily went up the stairs and Lex turned to the sink where there was a new load of dishes. How he missed having people to clean up for him. He knew that he could easily make the boys do it but they were only here for the weekend and he missed them, he didn't want to make them regret coming home. Lex rinsed off some of the dishes knowing that they would be hard to clean in the morning if he didn't rinse them now and then he went upstairs and got a pair of pajamas for Lily. He then went into his bedroom where Lily was waiting on the bed for him. Sometimes it killed him to see how much his daughter looked like Lana although he could never love her less just because she looked like her mom.

Lex got Lily into the bath and washed her hair very well he knew that she probably had a ton of sauce in it. After he got her dressed and dried her hair. "Do I really have to go to bed?"

"Yes."

"But I want to stay up and spend more time with you and Alex and Leo."

"You always want to sweetie but you need sleep you know that. And after last night I am sure that you are very tired."

"Can I just stay up for a little while please?" Lily's eyes were pleading with him telling him that she wanted to go downstairs.

Lily knew that her eyes always worked on her father. "Fine but only for one hour." Lex looked at her and he couldn't believe that he had given in again.

"I will go to bed in an hour I promise." Lily gave him a smile.

"Okay come on let's go see if your brothers are getting into trouble." Lex lifted Lily up and then they went downstairs. Lex heard the water running in the kitchen and he hoped that the boys weren't making a mess in the kitchen. When he went in he saw that they were doing the dishes. Lex was surprised he didn't think that they would clean the dishes without being asked first. "Thanks you two you didn't have to clean the dishes though."

Leo and Alex turned and smiled at him. "We thought that since we made the bathroom a mess we would help you out some." Alex told him

"Yeah we didn't mean to mess up the bathroom sorry dad." Leo told him

"It's okay boys and thank you again for doing this." He watched as they finished the last dish and then they went into the living room and started to watch a movie together. Lily was on Lex's lap and the boys sat on either side of him. After about thirty minutes Lily laid her head against Lex's chest and closed her eyes. Lex knew that she wouldn't make it for an hour that was why he only gave her that long. He looked at Alex and Leo and they both looked sleepy. "You boys want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah I do." Alex said

"Me too." Leo agreed

Lex lifted up Lily and carried her up the stairs he went into her room and laid her down on the bed covering her up. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned off her light and left the room. He went down to the boys room where they were both in their beds he tucked them both in and said goodnight then he went into his own room and striped off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep unaware that he was so tired. He knew that with Lana they could share the responsibilities of three children but now that he was on his own he never realized how tiring it could be to raise three kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Lily was thrashing in her bed her head was pounding; she was trembling, crying out. Her head hurt she felt hot and she knew that something was wrong she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't they wouldn't open or even if they did it was too dark to see.

Alex heard his sister screaming and he ran into her room where he saw a man standing over her holding a blindfold over her eyes trying to tell her to be quiet. Alex ran to his father's room waking him up and telling him what was happening. Lex ran to Lily's room and his eyes fell on the empty bed and the broken window. He heard a car screeching away. 'No god no.' Lex thought. Alex came in behind his father and he knew what had happened and suddenly he realized that he shouldn't have of left Lily he should have of attacked the man that was hurting his sister. "I'm sorry." Tears started to stream down Alex's cheeks.

Lex knelt down. "We are going to find her it isn't your fault if you had tried to stop it you might be gone too." Lex touched his son and then fled to dial the police he knew that he couldn't waste any time. His little girl was gone and deep in his mind he knew that this was going to happen. Lily had seen the man that had killed Lana and he knew that that man would come back for Lily in fear of getting caught. Lex felt his world melting after he had dialed the police and they said they would do whatever it took to find Lily. He sat down on the floor and just cried he couldn't lose his daughter he couldn't lose another person he loved it would break him.

Alex and Leo came down the stairs and looked at their father who was trembling on the floor tears covered his face. When Lex looked at his sons he could see the same amount of pain in their eyes. Lex put his arms out and they both came over to him and they cried together. Lex didn't know what else to do he didn't know where the man was going or how he could find Lily. His mind was completely blank. The boys held him tight their cries getting heavier by the minute.

Lex didn't know how long the three of them had been like that but soon there was knocking on his door and he realized that it was no longer dark out. He saw that his sons had fallen asleep tears still in their eyes and he knew that he hadn't slept. He gently moved them both off of them and got up to answer the door. It was Chloe and she immediately flung her arms around Lex and held him tears were streaming down her cheeks too. "I heard when I turned on the news there is an amber alert out." Chloe said through tears. She hadn't known what else to do but come to Lex she knew how much this must be hurting him and the boys.

"I don't know what to do." Lex told her suddenly admitting it out loud. "I should have made her sleep with me last night." Lex felt himself trembling again he couldn't stand this.

"I don't know what to do either Lex and it isn't your fault it isn't any ones fault." Chloe put her head in Lex's chest holding him trying to help him feel like it wasn't his fault. He already felt guilty enough for Lana's death he couldn't feel guilty about this. It wasn't his fault none of this was his fault.

"Chloe." He could only think to say as he buried his head into her, her comfort felt amazing but didn't help heal the pain and the fear. He needed to know where his little girl was. When he backed away from Chloe he noticed a police car in front of the house and he watched as the sheriff came out of the car. Lex went to the door and held it open for the police officer by that time both of the boys were awake and had gotten up from the floor.

"Mr. Luthor we know how hard this is for you. We have an amber alert out and we want to place a tracer on your phone just in case he calls. After all he told Lily before that he didn't want to hurt her. We don't think he does now he just doesn't want to let her go so she can say who he is." The police officer looked at Lex and he could see the tears in his eyes. This wasn't good for anyone who had just lost their wife the officer thought even if it was Lex Luthor, although he would give him that the young Luthor had changed quite a bit from ten years ago.

"Do you have any leads?"

"No we don't."

Alex looked at his father and he wished he could have of seen who it was. Then he might be able to help find his sister. He felt so guilty he still thought that he shouldn't have of left his sister in that room he should have done something, anything to distract the man from taking his sister.

Lex looked at his son and he could see the guilt on his face. "This isn't your fault Alex I promise no one thinks that this is your fault."

The police officer looked at the boy and he could also see the guilt in his eyes. "No son whoever took your sister that is whose fault it is no one else is at fault."

Alex looked down at the floor it didn't matter what anyone said he still felt awful. Leo looked at his brother and touched his shoulder. He didn't want him thinking that it was his fault either.

"We are going to find her Mr. Luthor you can count on that." The sheriff put the line on the phone while he was there and he looked at Lex. "If anything shows up call me I wish I could stay here longer but the police are looking everywhere for Lily and it is a hard job as you can imagine, she could be anywhere in hiding." The sheriff finished talking to Lex and said his goodbyes then he left.

Chloe looked at Lex and saw that he didn't believe the officer. He was thinking the worst Chloe thought. "Lex don't give up hope not yet." Chloe looked from Lex to the boys both had the same look in their eyes. She touched them both and led them into the living room where she sat down with the twins. She didn't know what to say anymore words just seemed to have left her. Lex watched as Chloe tried to comfort the boys and he could see the love that she had for them. She was always there when he needed her even when Lana was around she was constantly at their house babysitting for them helping them with the kids sometimes. Whenever they called her up she would come and Lex knew that she loved the kids almost as if they were her own. He was glad that the children at least had one other person to look up to besides him.

Lex waited by the phone pacing back and forth hoping that the man would call so they could trace it so he could have Lily back. So all the fear and pain he had in his heart would go away. Chloe watched him wondering how to comfort the three of them when she was incredibly scared her self. Chloe wrapped her arms around the boys and they had both leaned into her. "Lex would you mind not pacing so much you are making things worse." Chloe looked over at him hoping that he would understand that he was making the boys feel worse.

Lex stopped pacing and could see that the boys had been watching him. Lex looked at them. "Watch the boys Chloe I will be back." Lex grabbed his coat and started for the door.

"Where are you going Lex?"

"I can't sit around I am going to try and find her if anyone calls call me." Lex looked at them and then he went out.

"Why does he always have to do that?" Leo asked Chloe.

"I'm not sure. He is just worried about your sister just like we are. He just wants to do something." Chloe ran her hand through Leo's hand trying to comfort him while Alex trailed to the window and had a blank look on his face. Chloe got up and went over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "This isn't your fault Alex."

Alex turned to face her tears in his eyes. "Yes it is if I had yelled or something maybe he wouldn't have of taken Lily. She is my little sister I am supposed to protect her. Mom always told me to. I let her down." Alex hung his head down and stared at the floor.

"Your mom would be very proud of who you are Alex. If you had yelled, the man might have had a gun and he might have of killed you. For some reason he doesn't want to kill your sister so let's hope that she is okay." Chloe placed her hand under Alex's chin and made him look at her. "No one blames you please try to say that to yourself."

"Not until Lily is home and safe." Alex looked at Chloe the guilt wouldn't go away unless Lily was back.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the boy and held him she knew that the only person who could make him feel better wasn't here the one person who had made him promise that he would watch over his little sister. Lana, why can't you be here now and comfort your son and tell him that it isn't his fault? Chloe didn't know what to do the room was silent and Leo was staring at his brother wishing that he could somehow comfort him.

"Are you guys thirsty or hungry?" Chloe asked suddenly

"The mansion." Alex whipped around and looked at Chloe. "She is at the mansion."

"What?" Chloe asked suddenly not understanding.

"Grandpa he did this he took Lily. I knew he looked somewhat familiar dad showed me a picture once. We have to tell them we have to tell them that she is with Grandpa."

Chloe ran over to the phone and called Lex. He said that he was on his way to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lex got to the mansion in a hurry knowing that he was breaking the speed limit but he didn't care. Had his father been the one to kill Lana? Had his father really taken his daughter? Lex slammed through the doors avoiding the guards.

"Lex well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Lionel gave him a smirk. "I thought that I was no longer your father."

"You aren't. Where is Lily?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Where is my daughter dad? What have you done with her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb I am so sick of you right now." Lex moved away from the desk and went to the basement door and he went down the stairs. His eyes fell on the small bed with Lily on it. Lex went over to her and tried to wake her as he heard the door slam shut and Lex knew that his father had just locked both of them down in the basement. Lex quickly looked for his cell phone but he couldn't find it. It must have fallen out. Lex looked down at his daughter she looked so pale. He ran his hand over her pushing the hair from her eyes. He wasn't about to let her die although he still had no idea what his father was planning on doing.

Lily could feel his hand brush against her head and she grew scared thinking it was the bad man who had taken her and who had put the shot in her arm. She couldn't see anything and she didn't think that she called talk either she had screamed for hours but no one had come.

"Lily please wake up."

Lily heard the familiar voice and was glad to know that her dad was here. But why wasn't he taking her somewhere why wasn't he helping her? "Daddy" She said

Lex looked down at Lily he hadn't heard her Lily didn't know that she was trapped inside her own mind. Lex wrapped his arms around Lily and picked her up cradling her in his arms. What was going on why was his father doing this and what exactly had he done to Lily?

Chloe was getting worried it had been two hours and Lex hadn't called or came back. She sat the boys on the couch and they were both looking at her. "I have to go find them but I don't want to bring you two, I don't want you getting hurt." Chloe looked at them both.

"Why can't you just call the police?" Leo asked her

Chloe knew that she wasn't thinking straight and she have thought about the police. She dialed their number and told them what happened. They said that they were going to go check out the mansion. Chloe shook with fear what if Lionel had hurt them, it would rip apart the boys, and where would they go? Chloe didn't know who Lex had left the kids to if something happened to him. Chloe knew that she couldn't keep thinking that something was going to happen to Lex.

Lex felt himself suddenly falling into a deep sleep his mind felt clouded and he sat Lily down feeling that his arms were to weak to hold her anymore. Lex didn't know what was happening, he felt himself drifting away from the world everything was a blur. Suddenly he realized that he must be poisoned that Lily was also poisoned but she had been exposed longer. Which meant that she could die soon. Lex knew that they had to get out of here, he lifted up Lily even though he felt his arms almost drop her, he had to save her he couldn't lose her too. Lex tried to find a door or something to get out of the basement but it was hard since he could hardly see. He heard sirens and voices upstairs, find us please find us Lex begged in his mind. When he heard them getting closer he tried to yell but he couldn't the words formed on his lips but his voice wasn't working. Lex felt himself falling and he protected Lily as he did holding her close to him.

Chloe ran into the hospital with the two boys at her side they ran to the desk. "Where are the Luthors?" Chloe asked the nurse suddenly

"Down the hall to the right." The nurse didn't mind giving them the information she could tell that the twins were Lex's sons.

Chloe ran and found that Lex and Lily were in the same room. Neither of them were awake Chloe looked at the paleness of Lily's face she looked awful. Chloe ran her hand over Lily's face and looked over at Lex. Leo and Alex didn't know what to do they were both afraid that they were going to become orphans and lose their sister.

Chloe turned and she could tell what they were thinking. "It's going to be okay." Chloe didn't even know if it would but she had to bring up their hopes in some way. But it hadn't helped they were both crying and Chloe wasn't sure what to do. A doctor came in. "What happened to them?" Chloe almost shouted at the doctor.

"They were poisoned by some unknown gas. The poison in Lex is going down but Lily was exposed longer hers is going down but slowly. We are trying everything in our power to save them both."

"How long do they have?"

"I don't know." He looked at the children and could see in their eyes that they were extremely scared. He knelt down and looked at them both. "I think that your dad is going to be okay." He said trying to get their hopes up.

"What about Lily?" Alex asked him

"I'm not sure."

"She has to be okay this is all of my fault." Alex went out of the room crying.

"Thanks Doctor." Chloe looked at Leo "I have to go get your brother do you want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"I will be right back." Chloe looked at the doctor with annoyed eyes and went out the door to try and find Alex. She found him in the waiting room his head in his hands. "Alex." Chloe went over to him and placed her hand on his face.

"She can't die." Alex said through his hands.

"I know how hard this is for you. Nothing seems to go right and you still miss your mom. You need to have faith right now though Alex. If you go talk to your sister she might get better knowing that you are here and are worried about her."

"Really?"

"Yes now do you think you can do that?"

"I think so."

"Good come on." Chloe held out her hand and Alex took it and they walked back into the room. Alex went over to the chair near his sister's bed and started to talk to her. Leo looked at Chloe wondering what she had done to make his brother not so upset. Chloe went over to Lex and placed her hand in his hoping that he would wake up soon, knowing that it would give both of the boys at least some relief.

It hadn't seemed like Chloe had been in the hospital for a long time but when she looked at her watch she noticed that it had been four hours and both of the boys were fast asleep. Alex had fallen asleep in his chair next to Lily and Leo had fallen asleep in a chair on the opposite wall. She hadn't let go of Lex's hand since she took it, she knew that somehow he would know that she was there.

"Lex, you asked me before a few weeks ago if you thought that there could ever be more between us than friends. I didn't know then, I do now. What I know is that I loved Lana very dearly as did you. I also love your children and now I know that I love you to and more than just a friend." Chloe hadn't noticed that she had been crying she couldn't lose Lex, she just couldn't. She thought that those words might help wake him up but it hadn't and she hung her head low.

She never realized that she had fallen asleep in her chair. Suddenly Lex woke up during the night and found that Chloe's hand was held tightly in his. He looked around and saw Leo and then Alex near his sister's bed side. Lex couldn't help but think that Lily wouldn't make it. Everything was coming back to him now the fumes that had filled his and his daughter's lungs. The blurriness trying to find a way out and trying to save Lily. Lex touched Chloe's cheek and ran his thumb down it. He had heard what she said and he was happy although he knew it would be hard for all of them to move on, it had to be done sooner or later.

Chloe awoke to his touch and her eyes immediately lightened. "Lex you're awake." She whispered to him.

"Lily?" Was all Lex managed to get out his voice was still weak.

"She hasn't woken up yet she was exposed a lot longer than you were. The doctor doesn't know if she is going to be okay." Chloe had tears in her eyes as she looked at Lex. The pain in his eyes had been the same on the day that he found out that Lana died. She remembered the same look when she had come to help comfort him. Chloe touched his face. "I'm so sorry Lex."

"Don't." Lex looked at her she couldn't be sorry yet Lily wasn't gone she was still here and Lex wasn't about to let her die. He knew why he had healed so fast it was because he had a lot of white blood cells that fought off disease. He knew that if he gave some of his blood to Lily that it might help her. They were the same blood type maybe he could save Lily. Lex looked at Chloe and touched her hand. "Take my blood and put it in her iv." Lex said with lots of heavy breaths.

"Why?"

"Please Chloe." Lex's eyes pleaded with her. He had been too late to save Lana but he wasn't going to be too late to save his daughter. Chloe did as he said still not understanding why Lex had told her to do this. After she was done Chloe looked back over at Lex and he looked back into her eyes.

"I don't understand Lex." Chloe told him

"Later." He whispered as he reached for her hand. She took it and sat back down next to him. He felt himself falling back to sleep this time on his own and not because of the fumes. Chloe looked over at Alex and Leo again they were both still asleep. Then she left Lex's side and went over to Lily touching her face hoping that Lex's blood would help her although she still didn't understand why it would.

Lily felt a hand on her face she hadn't felt anything for awhile. She had only felt her father and now she felt someone different. Maybe I am getting better she thought. I hope that I am getting better I want to go home and have daddy hold me. I always feel safe there and I want Chloe she always makes me feel better too just like mom did. Lily felt tears in her eyes as she remembered her mother and could now see clearly the man who had killed her. Although it was a horrible memory she felt somewhat relived that she knew who had hurt her mom, she had been trying to remember ever since her mother died. She didn't have to anymore.

Chloe watched as Lily started to move her hand and tears were coming from her eyes. "Lily?" Chloe asked suddenly hoping that she was waking up. Alex woke up immediately and stared at his little sister. Her eyes opened slowly and Lily looked at Chloe and her brother. "Good you are okay." Chloe smiled down at Lily and stroked her hair and Alex was beaming.

"I am so sorry Lily none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." Alex looked down at the Lily and he could see that she didn't blame him for anything.

"Not your fault." Lily whispered just as Lex had.

"I'm glad that you are okay. But what about dad?" Alex looked at Chloe his eyes looking worried.

"He woke up while you were asleep he is going to be just fine." Chloe smiled at Alex and she hoped that the guilt he had was disappearing. Alex smiled at Chloe and he smiled at Lily. "Get some rest okay kiddo." Lily closed her eyes. Chloe looked over at Alex and could see that he felt better. "Don't blame yourself anymore okay your sister is going to be fine."

"Okay." He gave Chloe a small smile and hugged her. Chloe held him for a minute and smiled she loved the children as though they were her own. Lana had left her a letter telling her to help Lex look after the kids and she hoped that she was doing what Lana hoped she would.

Chloe watched as Alex went over to his brother who was just waking up and told him the good news. She could see the same smile on Leo's face that was on Alex's is. Although they weren't identical it was very hard to tell the two of them a part you would have to get know them before you could.

Lily and Lex returned home after a week of being in the hospital. Chloe was staying in the guest bedroom to help Lex out since he would get dizzy; the doctor said that the dizziness would go away in a few days. Lex was in his bed reading, all the kids were in their rooms sleeping. Chloe came into the bedroom and went to take the glass of water that she had giving Lex before.

"Sit down Chloe." Lex told her gently putting aside his book. Chloe sat down on the bed and looked at Lex. "I heard what you said in the hospital. I don't know if we can be more right now. I don't want to move to fast. I don't think that the kids are ready for me to start dating you and I guess I am not really ready either. I do hope that until we both decide that we are ready we can go on as we are."

"I can wait as long as you need Lex. I know how hard losing Lana was for all of you and I don't want to take her place. But you know I love the kids and you very much, I would never stop being here for all of you just because you aren't ready to move our relationship to the next level. I understand." Chloe looked at him although she wanted to be with him now she knew why he couldn't and that he missed Lana.

"I'm glad you are the way you are plenty of other women wouldn't understand." Lex gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for staying here and helping us out. Lily is still so tired and you have taken care of her almost all day. I do appreciate that."

"It's no problem and you know that I would do anything for you and the kids."

"I know Chloe." He touched her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lex." Chloe picked up Lex's glass and took it downstairs where the dishes had piled up again. Chloe did them and then went upstairs to go to bed but before she could Lily called her into her room. "What is it sweetie?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Chloe got into bed next to Lily and wrapped her arms around her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lily fell fast asleep in Chloe's arms and Chloe fell asleep shortly after Lily.

Lex woke up in the morning and he could hear the boys playing downstairs and he wondered why he didn't hear Lily downstairs usually she was up before anyone else even if she wasn't back to normal. Lex went down and looked into Lily's room and saw Chloe and Lily fast asleep. He remembered when Lana used to cuddle with Lily whenever she was afraid and Lily wouldn't wake up as early as she did in the morning. He also knew that Lily like being in his arms too. Once they got home she wouldn't leave his side and he wasn't about to tell her to give him some space. He understood why she was doing what she was doing. Chloe woke up feeling like she was being looked at and smiled when she saw Lex in the doorway. He smiled back at her.

Chloe got up from the bed careful not to wake Lily up. She went over to Lex. "She wanted me to stay with her I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind Chloe?"

"I don't know Lex."

Lex put his hand on Chloe's back and led her downstairs. "I will go make us some coffee can you make sure that the boys are being good."

"Of course." Chloe walked off into the living room and watched as the boys were crashing their cars into each other. Do you have to be so destructive?" Chloe asked them.

"It is fun." Leo told her

"I'm sure it is but your dad doesn't want you breaking your toys he works hard to get those for you."

"He never used to work so hard how come things changed?" Alex asked

"He wanted to be a better person and realized that the only way he could become that person was if he got rid of his father. So his dad kicked him out of the life that your dad used to have and he had to start working harder."

"No wonder why grandpa hates us." Leo said

"It isn't your dad's fault that your grandpa hates you, the only fault is your grandpa's. Trust me he is no good anyway."

"Did he hurt you?" Alex asked her

"I almost died, but your dad saved me from what your grandfather was planning."

"Dad is a big hero." Alex said

Chloe smiled not knowing that Lex had walked in the room. "Yeah he is." Her cheeks were flushed and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Well I am glad you all think so highly of me. Leo, Alex time for breakfast, pancakes are on the table."

"Thanks dad." They both said then they ran into the kitchen.

"Lex I didn't know that you were here." Chloe looked at him the brightness in her cheeks fading away.

"It's alright." Lex gave her a smile and walked back into the kitchen. Chloe walked in after him her eyes watching his every move. Lex noticed and silently smiled to himself.

Lily came down the stairs her eyes were still sleepy. "Daddy?" She asked.

"I'm right here." Lex told her as he picked her up. Lily hugged him.

"Chloe slept with me all night long."

"I know."

"She loves us dad can't she live here?" Lily asked him

"Yeah dad come on she basically lives here anyway." Leo told him

"And we all love her too." Alex chimed in

"You really wouldn't care if Chloe lived here with us?" Lex asked them forgetting that Chloe was even in the room.

"No." All three of them said

"Guess you are moving in then Chloe huh?" Lex gave her a smile. "If you want to of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

Two years later

Chloe sat in the rocking chair looking at the child she held in her arms. Lex came over to her and gave her a smile.

They had gotten married just a few months earlier. On the same day Lex proposed to Chloe, Chloe told him that she was pregnant. They had a great wedding with all the children being in it and Chloe had gladly adopted them all. They all called her mom now although she knew that she could never replace Lana.

Chloe looked again at the child she held in her arms. Their little girl, Lana. Chloe had told Lex that it only seemed right that they named their child Lana. They had both loved Lana very much and Chloe never wanted to forget the friend she lost. Lex thought that it was a great idea.

Lex took the sleeping baby from Chloe's arms and placed her in her crib. "Maybe now we can get some sleep until she wakes us up again." Lex smiled.

Chloe took his hand and they went back into the bedroom. "I can't wait for the kids to come home I miss them."

"I miss them too I was thinking about having them attend public school after all I think the boys are bored at the private school and Lily isn't making any friends. Then they could always be here with us."

"That sounds nice Lex." Chloe said as she touched his cheek.

"Yeah it does. The house will be crazy twenty four seven."

"Isn't that what we live for craziness?"

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"It is going to be nice to have everyone under one roof."

Lex smiled and rested his head down in the pillow while Chloe snuggled into his chest. "You are right Chloe. We can be a great family when we are all together." He brushed her hair from her face and noticed that she was fast asleep. This is what he wanted to make a new life for his family and have someone who would not replace Lana but someone who would love his children and himself unconditionally.

**The End**


End file.
